First Christmas
by OhJay
Summary: Partnerfic, oneshot. Rain Estheim (Hope and Lightning's son) decides to take his girlfriend out on a Christmas Eve date. Little does he know it's actually her first time celebrating the holiday.


_**First Christmas **_

It was December 24th in New Academia, 523 AF. Things were rather quiet in the Estheim residence that afternoon, for only Faith and Jivana were in the house. Hope and Lightning had the holiday off of work, so he was treating his wife for a whole day and night away from the house. They would be back Christmas day to have quality family time, but Lightning was still partially against it.

Rain and Faith were both mature responsible kids, she knew that much, but she was wary about Rain and Jivana being unsupervised. She had only just barely warmed up to their relationship, and who knows what would happen if they were alone under the same roof. They had allowed her to stay with them once she decided to come to this unfamiliar time, but mainly because she was a couple years away from becoming a legal adult.

Lightning had nothing to worry about though. Rain had no such plans of taking his relationship with her to intimate levels any time soon. Instead, he planned a nice romantic Christmas Eve date with her.

"My brother's taking you out tonight right?" Faith asked.

Jivana was sitting in the living room reading a book, and Rain had gone out for a while for some apparent last minute shopping.

"Yes, I don't know what he wants." She replied, not looking up from her page.

"It's Christmas eve! I bet it's gonna be really sweet and romantic! Kinda makes me wish I had a boyfriend too, but mom would probably scare him off..."

It was pretty much a given fact she would, and if she failed to do so Rain would be next in line.

"What is Christmas? Is it some kind of food?'

"It's a holiday silly. Guess you don't know about it though."

She wasn't very surprised, after all until recently she had been a wandering nomad on Pulse with the enemy that was now defeated for good.

"WHO IS SILLY?!" She glared as she slammed her book shut and stood up, making Faith flinch. "ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?!"

"No of course not!" she said nervously, waving her hands in defense. "I-I didn't mean it like that..."

"Yeah. Okay..."

Faith sighed from relieve, still not used to her going from calm to scary in an instant. How did Rain deal with it?

"Well either way we better get you ready." she said before grabbing her arm and dragging her to her room. She then yanked open the door of her closet smiling. "I think we're about the same size so pick out what you want. Something nice looking and warm."

"My clothing is not nice?"

She sounded a little sad and offended.

"They're...Nice..." Faith chose her words carefully, looking at the pale pink corset and white skirt she wore. "But you need something _really_ nice, and if you go outside like that you'll probably freeze to death..."

"So my clothing is not really nice to you?"

"Uh..."

Man this was getting hard...

"J-Just pick something out ok? Trust me on this."

"Alright." She said, watching Faith open her closet. They were about the same size, so she would be able to wear pretty much anything she had.

"And then I'll do your hair and make up." Faith said cheerfully.

Jivana frowned at this, and once again took it the wrong way.

"I'm ugly?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Okay..."

"You haven't done this sort of thing before have you?"

It was starting to become very obvious. Though it would make sense if Rain was her first boyfriend.

"No, never."

"Ohhh I'm gonna have so much fun with you..." she said a bit mischievously.

Jivana stared at her nervously. She didn't know much about the young silver haired girl, but this was a side that she hadn't seen before. She was always so polite and quiet, and sometimes a bit shy. Now she was diving into her closet, throwing things right and left until she found what she wanted.

"How do you feel about plaid?" Her arms were full of different thick pleated plaid mini skirts of every length and color. "With leggings and boots of course, oh Rain will think you look so cute! Well I'm sure he already does, so you'll just look extra cute!"

Now she was starting to creep her out a bit...

"Uh..."

"Well go on then!" she said almost shoving her in the closet. "If you don't pick something out I'm going to dress you myself."

She hoped she was kidding about that part, but either way she picked out a soft white long sleeved sweater with a pale pink and black plaid mini skirt that Faith already had in her arms.

"Okay, maybe this is ok..."

"I'll leave you to get changed then" she said before she handed her a pair of black leggings to put under it, then shoved the rest of the clothes back in her closet before leaving the room to give her some privacy.

Jivana opened the door a couple minutes later fully dressed in the outfit she had picked out, along with her usual knee high pink boots. Faith gave her smiling nod of approval.

"Looks good." She then didn't waste any time gently dragging her over to her mirror. "Well sit down it's hair time!"

"My hair's pretty long." she warned, having to briefly move her long platinum blonde locks aside just so she didn't sit on them.

"Leaves me with a lot to work with."

It only took a few minutes for her to brush it, then she went to work. She tried different pony tails, and braids, even a few different bun styles. Her hair cooperated each time, but Faith was never satisfied with it.

"Maybe I should just curl it..."

"It's not working?"

"There's just so much hair!" She flailed her arms around. "How the heck do you manage it?"

Her own hair was thick and wavy, so she usually wore it in a high pony tail to keep it out of the way. She could see why her mother never let her hair grow past the shoulders, but she herself just couldn't bring herself to get it cut.

"It's a secret." Jivana said with a sly smile, mocking her.

"Meanie..."

She sighed as she plugged in her curling iron that she hardly ever used, then after it warmed up enough she took her time curling the long blonde locks, careful not to burn her.

"There."

She was finally satisfied with it.

"My hair looks so different..."

She turned her head to try and see all the angles. She certainly wasn't used to it, but it wasn't a bad thing either.

"It looks great."

She unplugged and put away her iron, then turned to the make up she had sitting out on her dresser.

"Hmm... I don't wanna use to much, keep it looking mostly natural. Maybe some lipstick? Though if you end up making out it'll end up on him."

She chuckled at that mental image.

"Ha ha." Jivana muttered sarcastically.

"Speaking of, please don't smack or punch him if he tries to kiss you tonight..."

"No promises."

She sighed and shook her head, then put some light pink lipstick on her and just a tad bit of blush. "There." she said satisfied at her work. She was perfect for a nice formal date. "And you didn't kill me for it either ."

"I'm very pretty." She said happily as, satisfied with her reflection.

"You are." Rain said as he walked in, dressed in black slacks and a white long sleeve button up shirt with his hair neatly combed. "You ready to go?"

Glancing at the clock, she noticed Faith had spent a couple hours getting her ready, and it was indeed time to go. Some how Rain had slipped in and gotten ready as well without them noticing, and she briefly wondered how long he had been standing in the door way.

"Uh, yes." She said a bit nervous and blushing a bit.

He smiled at her as he handed her her coat, then slid on his own. "Its not freezing outside, but lucky for us it's snowing a bit."

"Have fun you two." Faith said as she waved goodbye.

She didn't mind being alone for the evening. Her plans either way were to curl up in front of the TV with a blanket, hot chocolate, and a box of tissues for some sappy Christmas movie bawling time. She actually _preferred_ that she was going to be alone for that now.

They said goodbye to Faith, then walked to the front door.

"You look...Different." She said, not used him looking so nice and neat. It made her blush a bit more.

"You think this is different you should see me in my Academy uniform. I gotta wear a tie and reading glasses." He muttered, glad that his Academy internship days were now behind him.

He was _so_ much more interested in the Guardian Corps.

"Well we better get going." He walked outside, gently holding her hand as he walked down the street towards the Italian restaurant.

"Ooh, it looks nice." She said getting a bit excited.

"Yeah, I got us a reservation."

"Good."

He was a gentlemen, and opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," she said, blushing at his kindness.

Once they were inside he took her jacket for her too as they were lead to their table. "It's all on me tonight, so get whatever you want my love."

"Well, you said it."

"What? That your my love?" he asked, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"I'm hungry." She said quickly picking up the menu at their table.

Clearly she was nervous, so he made a mental note to keep the mood a little more relaxed.

"Well I hope so, that _is_ why we're here." He joked as he looked at the menu and gave the waitress his order. "Shame we're not both with in drinking age, otherwise I'd get us some champagne..."

"Some red wine would be nice." She said after she gave the waitress her order and she left.

"Maybe I'll sneak you some of my parent's stuff later." he whispered.

"Red wine."

"I heard you. When we get home alright? As long as we don't get as drunk as Nora..." He muttered remembering the drunken state he had caught his underage cousin in once.

"Red wine."

"You're not gonna drop this are you?" He asked getting a tad bit annoyed.

"Red wine please." She said with an innocent smile.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You know I have a really nice expensive present for you later, so I suggest you behave yourself because only nice girls get presents. Naughty ones get a lump of coal...Or a spanking."

He couldn't help smirking and chucking at the last part. Of course he wouldn't do that to her, he just wanted to mess with her a tiny bit.

"You want to spank me?" She said in a loud squeak turning bright red.

"Only if you want me to." he said holding back his laughter. "You really can be fun to mess with sometimes. I'm not really going to spank you I promise." he said chuckling.

"Fine..."

"Mom would kill us both if she caught us doing something like that..."

"I wouldn't care." She smiled.

"I suppose our deaths would be worth it." he said with a smile.

"You're so cute."

"And you're adorable, my little life angel."

"Why we are here?"

There she went changing the subject again...

"I figured a romantic dinner for two would nice, don't you agree?"

"Yes. I've never been in a place like this."

"Never thought of that...Guess this is your first time celebrating Christmas too?"

"Yes, this is my first Christmas."

"What about any other holidays? Did Caius celebrate any of them with you and Yuel?"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"

He flinched, remembering that she was sensitive about Yuel. A few people around them were also staring now, and she seemed to notice because she calmed down and lowered her voice.

"Sorry...I don't like Yuel and... Caius and I never celebrate a holiday...He never told me about them."

"Right sorry...Well forgot about them, you've got me now and we'll make the most of it."

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

"I've told you before. I love you, and would lay down my life for you in a heart beat...Again." he said, chuckling at the last part

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're not like everyone else. You're strong and can stand up for yourself, and you spared my life in the end. All the other girls I went out with thought I was some spoiled little rich Academy director's kid, and it certainly didn't last. You're not like that though."

It was true. He wasn't interested in anyone in high school, but if a girl politely asked him out he would be nice and give them a chance, being a gentlemen the entire time.

"Rich? Money is just paper, I don't understand that."

"Exactly. You see the world differently, I like that."

"Thanks I guess..."

" And thank you for coming with me. Not just on this date, but to this time as well. I'm really glad you did."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Well are you happy here? I told you it was a peaceful promising future."

"Yes, I'm happy."

Her smile told him she was telling the truth.

"Good, that's enough for me." He said with a smile as he sipped his drink. "Food's here." he said as he saw their waitress heading their way.

"Smells good."

"Yeah." he said, placing his napkin in his lap. "I also have some good news."

"Hmm?"

"Mom finally convinced dad to approve of me joining the Guardian Corps. I start patrol after the holidays are over."

"That's great! Congratulations."

"And don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. I'll make sure I come home safe and sound each time."

"Why do I have to worry?"

"That's the point, I don't want you to worry. I was afraid you might."

"Why?"

"Well...Not all soldiers are so lucky you know?"

"You're not like the others."

"I'd like to think so yes, but either way I _do _promise you I'll come home safely."

He then noticed they were both almost done with their meal. Glancing outside, he saw that the snow was continuing to softly fall, sparkling on the ground. "A beautiful white Christmas..."

* * *

They walked hand in hand on the way back, both of them satisfied with their time together, and the peaceful walk in the soft continuous snow fall. Once they reached the front door he was once again a gentlemen and opened the door for her and then took her coat for her once they were inside.

"Why don't you wait by the fireplace? I got something for you."

"Ok."

The fire was already going, and it felt nice to sit by the warmth of it after walking outside in the cold. A few minutes later, Rain returned to her side, his hands full with two steaming mug of hot chocolate, and a small glass of red wine.

"As promised, only because my parents aren't home." He muttered as she handed her glasses to her.

She smiled at him as she took a sip, while he rolled his eyes, then sat beside her.

"I spoil you you to much."

"I like being spoiled."

"I think every girl does." He said wrapping a blanket around them both and using it as an excuse to gently pull her closer to him.

She blushed, but didn't fight him. They sat there for a while, enjoying their drinks and their cozy time together. Then when they had finished them Rain set them aside. Jivana felt a little sleepy due to the wine, but Rain had only brought her a tiny bit so she was no where near a drunken state.

"I got you something..."

She perked up a tiny bit, seeing Rain fiddle around in his pockets. Whatever it was, it was small enough for him to hide in his closed hand.

"Close your eyes now."

Sighing, she did so, and felt him gently reach for her left hand and slid something on her finger. Opening them, her heart skipped a bit when she saw the golden ring on her ring finger, with a solid lily shaped diamond in the center.

"Rain..." she whispered, to surprised for words.

"It's a promise ring." he said, taking her hand in his. "I want to be with you in the future, whither it's a few years from now, or growing old together. I love you Jivana, and when we're both a bit older and still feeling the same way, I'd like to considering the possibility of marriage."

She was still to stunned for words, but it brought tears of joy to her eyes. She practically leaped into his arms, taking him by surprise and knocking him over as she kissed him on the lips. It was his turn to be surprised, used to her pushing him away one way or another whenever he tried to kiss her, but he enjoyed the moment.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She nodded, and chuckled when she saw that he indeed now had her lipstick on him.

"Mistletoe." He said.

"What?"

Now it was his turn to sit up and gently kiss her on the cheek, right under the Mistletoe that Faith had probably hanged when they were gone. He noticed that he had given her a lipstick mark right back, and chuckled as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, then used his thumb to get it off her.

"I love you." he said again, pulling her into his lap as they continued to snuggle in front of the fire place.

"I love you too"

It was moments like these they were going to cherish through the years.

_**Author's Notes**_

A lot different from my Christmas one last year huh XD Well this one wasn't planned to much, just the idea of a OC Christmas fic came to me and I asked my lovely friend Mily if she was interested. We're writing a multi chap partner fic with these FFXIII OCs and more (as well as a few cannon characters too) called Worlds Collide, but it's no where near posting time for it. I also tried to make this as spoilorless as possible considering that it would take place after it.


End file.
